onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 438
Chapter 438 is titled "Pride". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 9: "Someone Else is Here." Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates decide to take off, but after waiting a little while for Usopp. Suddenly, Garp attacks and the Straw Hats are forced to set sail just as Usopp arrives. When his great return plans fail, Usopp apologizes for being selfish and rejoins the crew. Long Summary Sanji tells the crew that he saw Usopp recently, and Luffy, Chopper, and Nami decide to go get him back, but Zoro is completely against it. He says that they should not let Usopp rejoin, which angers Chopper and Nami, but Zoro explains that Usopp was the one who started the fight, and lost, and if Luffy is willing to forget all about that and let Usopp rejoin without apologizing for his rebellion, then the whole crew will fall apart. Zoro even threatens to leave if Luffy is going to act like this is just another joke. Nami tries to calm him down, but Zoro angrily slams his sword on the ground, asking if leaving the crew is so easy to do. Zoro then goes on to say that he cannot trust a guy that decides to quite the crew then just come back. He adds that if the first thing he hears from Usopp is an outright apology, then he will let him rejoin. The scene switches to Vice Admiral Garp's ship, where Koby feels embarrassed that Garp is going to attack Luffy after such a touching reunion. Garp tells him if he wants to complain, then he should complain to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, since he was the one who ordered him to return there. Aokiji is also there, but only because he does not want to ride his bicycle. Meanwhile, Usopp hurries down the streets of Water 7, going over the different scenarios, thinking he is ready for a grand, warm welcome back to the crew. Meanwhile, on Scrap Island, the Franky Family say their final farewells to Franky as he boards the ship. Franky notices they are short one member, and Luffy says they are leaving without Usopp. They wait for him to come, but he does not. Luffy says he will remember the good times he and Usopp had together. Suddenly, Garp shows up around the corner, and announces to Luffy that he is going to die here. Luffy argued that he said he would not attack. Garp simply said he got his orders, and proceeds to attack by throwing a cannonball at breakneck speed at them. The Straw Hats are amazed, but prepare to defend the ship, and start to set sail. Garp then asks for one thousand cannonballs, intending to throw them all at them. Just then, Usopp arrives, and ware surprised to see that they are leaving without him. He begins to run after them, going off on his great return scenarios, and even admitting he was Sogeking. However, the Straw Hats do not listen, as they are too busy protecting the ship. Usopp tells them he wants to come back and they should be happy, for he is Captain Usopp. He suddenly remembers Luffy saying all this time he was only a burden, and he took back the comment. He tells them to accept him back, since no matter what they are still friends. However, Luffy and Zoro in particular, ignore him, despite Chopper shouting. Usopp is on his knees now, wondering if this is really good-bye. Then he remembers what he said back at his fight with Luffy and yells out that he is sorry for everything. He apologizes for everything, and begs to be let back in the crew, tears rolling down his face. Luffy extends an arm, also crying his eyes out, and calls Usopp an idiot, while Zoro (who is actually smiling about this moment) calls the Luffy idiot. Nami also has a joyful tear in her eye, saying they are both fools. And so, with the crew reunited once more, they sail on to their next adventure. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Usopp finally apologizes to the crew for his stubborness and desertion. *The crew forgives Usopp for leaving them, and accept him back into the Straw Hat Pirates. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 438 it:Capitolo 438